Love isn't a Myth
by FlowersForDeath
Summary: My Mother once told me to never follow my dreams, but to lead them, And I would listen. I remember two things from my life, what she said, A boy in a blue hoodie and his cold kisses on my nose.
1. Proluge

**A.N**

**thought of this while at lunch on Wednesday, hope you all like it :)**

* * *

_The screams echoed through the streets as the eight year old fell on to the sidewalk. Adults pulled out there phones and dialed 911. _

_"Help there's been in accident"_

_"She just ran out into the street"_

_"Saved a child"_

_"No she ran out and pushed her out of the way"_

_"She's not moving"_

_"Are you even trying to get help?"_

_The terror and panic ran through the streets. __A nightmare had started as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedic's got out running to the eight year old. Another pulled up and moved over to the blooded girl on the street. The paramedic quickly checked her pulse and looked at the other._

_There was nothing._

* * *

The man in the moon looked down at the street sadly. The pavement had red stained onto it, the people who had heard of the accident on the news had placed down candles and bears. The parents of the fallen child had a small 8' by 8' inch photo of her there next to the cross.

Man in Moon moved his eyes over onto the ICU were the girl lay. The small unsteady beeps had made her mother cry and she had to remove herself from the room. He looked sad as the beeping got more longer then was continuous. Doctors and Nurses ran in with a crash cart, but nothing they would do was going to bring the poor child back, and Man in Moon knew that as he lit up the room with the rays of light. As he took the girl over into the spirit world he gave her a memory, a fake memory, but still a memory.

A memory of love.

* * *

**A.N **

**Another chapter will be out tomorrow and it will be a little longer and You'll get to know more about the Oc and she'll meet Jack :)  
**

**I would love if you would leave a review, but if not that's ok :)  
**


	2. Golden Gate

**A.N Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting/fallowing :D**

**When Sandy talks it will be like this** _ggfgdfgdf_

* * *

I moved placing one foot in front of another as I walked across the Golden Gate Bridge's wires. I licked my lips as I tipped to the left then the right. Cars and some people moved underneath me talking to loved ones or work members on the phone. I sighed and flew off as I spotted a fighting couple the daughter of them moving closer to the street at the end of the walk. I beat my wings as I landed near her. She looked at me and squealed.

I smiled happy that she was still young enough to see me. Still innocent and believing that love still was real. I leant my hand over to her small one and she grabbed it, leading her back to the now panicking parents.

The mother yelled and grabbed her daughter as the father said they had found her to the cop near them. I turned and started flying away, but a voice stopped me "Bye Bye fairy" the little girl said giggling as her mother and father grabbed either and walked away. I waved and moved my power over them. The family was quickly incased in a warm glow and they looked happy. I sighed and flew off back to Pairs were I had made my home.

**- At The North Pole -**

North walked over to the globe and watched the light purple glow move over to Pairs, France.

"North do we follow her Manny said" Tooth started, but North held up his hand to stop her.

"This girl is different from others, Manny erased her memory and she will never get them back" Norths face was grave as Bunny started talking.

"But Tooth has her memory box, right?" Bunny said gesturing to Tooth. Tooth stopped telling her helpers were to go and flew back to the group saying "no it's gone it's like she never existed" the big four looked at the light.

_"Jack is watching her, they won't be able to get her"_ Sandy 'said' and patted Tooth's shoulder as he looked out the window to the light falling snow.

**-Pairs, France-**

I smiled at the couples as I flew over one. The man was nervous as he reached into his pocket for the 18th time on this date. The woman laughed and grabbed his arm making him jump, they sat down on a bench. I hovered for awhile before landing. The ground was frezzing on my bare feet, but I didn't care. The man stood up from the bench, and moved to one knee pulling out a red velvet box.

The woman gasped as he asked the age old question of "will you marry me?" She started crying and I sighed and then smiled as she stuttered out yes. They newly engaged couple hugge then kissed, as I tried not gag. They left holding hands which always made me happy at the end of the day. I started walking the other way the cold on my skin and all around me as goosebumps all over my arms and legs.


	3. Not Cupid

**A.n thanks for the reveiws & follows/favorites! I don't own ROTG, I only own the Oc and plot line :)**

* * *

Cold winds brushed my skin as I walked along the path. I felt someone watching me, I turned quickly catching the white haired teenage boy.

_Jack Frost_

I crossed my arms and said "why are you following me?" he looked stunned before walking closer, when he got within 5 feet, I took two back.

"I was told to" he said smirking leaning on the hooked staff.

"Who, told you?" I asked and he didn't anwser he just looked me over again before leaning back and smiling.

_-Jack's P.o.V-_

I looked the girl over, North told me to follow her as her powers were drawing in dark spirits. She was very small at least 90 pounds, she was shorter than me probably 5'5. She wad her hair down and unkempt, tangles and bits of golden leaves in the beautiful red locks. Her outfit was old probably from the 1960's or 70's maybe even 80's. A very long light blue tank top that reached around her mid-thigh, under it was knee length black leggings, she even wore a white vest with red buttons. Her feet were dirty and bare like mine.

"You really shouldn't ogle a girl like that Frost" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was not... what's ogling?" I asked making her sigh before for she said "It means to stare at in a lecherous manner" she uncrossed her arms and turned walking away from me, her hair reached her mid back and had turned a light grey color.

I flew over to her and floted along her right asking "what's lecherous?" she glared at me making me smirk and thought 'she's more iritable then Bunny'.

"It means having or showing excessive or offensive sexual desire."

I fell to the ground and quickly stood up shouting "I was not looking at you like that!" She started laughing, it was a beautiful sound that made me blush even more than I already was.

She held out her hand for me to shake and I did, "I'm Cupid, but I perfer..." I cut her off as I dark mass jumped out from the trees.

It was in the shape of a bear and it's white teeth gleamed as foam fell out and othe ground, the path melt under the spit. It was acid, I pulled her behind me my staff into a battle position.

"Jack" she whimpered in fear all of her happyness gone replaced with thick fear, I ignored her as the bear jumped and she screamed.

I shot the bear quickly and grabbed her cool hand pulling her into me as I shut up into the sky. The dark mass shifted turning into a large falcon and quickly came after us. I felt the globe in my hoodie pocket move as I tryed to grab it without dropping non-Cupid and my staff.

"Hey!' I shouted to her as the wind pushed us faster over the land as we quickly reached the water.

"What?!" she yelled back, "pull out the globe from my pocket and throw it in the direction we're going!" I yelled looking back at the gaining falcon.

I felt her hand reach into my pocket and she hurled the globe into the sky. It exploded and lit up the sky, we flew stright in to it and I heard the dark screech of the falcon as the portal closed.

* * *

**A.n ok how was that? I'll have a poll up sortly one her name and there's two chocies, since I don't want her to keep being called Cupid :) thanks for reading sorry for the shortness and lame chase part :/**


End file.
